Three More Reasons to Stay
by soero'smagicBubble
Summary: When three new girls come to Duel Academy, people think that they've seen it all. That was until Chazz started falling in love, Atticus gets rejected several times over, and all insanity breaks loose! AtticusxOC ChazzxOC BastionXOC plz RR
1. Reason 1: Arrival!

**As the preview says, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic; only cause I haven't written one of these yet and me and my friends thought it would be good if I made one, especially since it includes me and two of my friends going to Duel Academy. Well, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own YUGIOH! (GX) just wish I did. **

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Blew the boat horns. They would soon be hitting Duel Academy Island. It had taken them forever to finally be able to get into the Academy, seeing as to how they had to wait until they had gotten to Japan to even catch the boat that would take them to the one place they had been wanting to attend ever since they had finished Duel Prep-School in America.

As for who _they_ where: they where three 15/16-year-old girls, who, quiet frankly, each had their own way of dueling, and getting along.

"MIHOOOOOOOOOO!"

If they could get along.

"WHAT?"

"GET DOWN HERE?"

"WHERE'S HERE?"

"AT THE DECK YOU MORON!"

"All right, all right, jeese," complained a dark brown haired girl that was Miho. She looked down over the side railing to see her two other friends waiting for her at the mast; one of them waving for her to get down.

Miho smiled and waved back before heading down the stairs. Once down there the one who had waved at her pointed out towards the sea and Miho's gaze followed it, only to come upon the exciting sight of Duel Academy Island.

"WOOOOOOOW!"

All three girls stared up in awe as they approached the large doors to Duel Academy.

But none other than the three most popular troublemakers in the whole school soon interrupted their awe.

"Hey! Coming through!" Three red blurs zoomed past Miho and the others. One, the brown haired one turned while still running and called back, "Sorry! But we're kinda late-,"

"Jaden! We don't have time to talk, we gotta…" the small blue-haired boys voice died away into the distance as they sped up toward the double doors and disappeared behind them.

The three stopped and just stared.

Pause.

Then, "Ahh, you three must be the new students to the Academy," came a rather calm and strangely accented voice. The three turned to see a tall man with long black hair put up into a pony-tail behind his head, and a large, and rather fat looking cat in his arms.

"Welcome to Duel Academy. And your names are?" he asked.

"Oh! Right!" said one of the girls. It was the girl behind Miho. "My name is Tyrney Johnson," she replied. Her hair was also put up into a ponytail, except it was shorter and a light brown, with slightly hazel eyes that shown past pair of dangling bangs beside Tyrney's face.

Then the one next to her spoke: "Yes! And my name is Vera Norton" She also had light hair, except that is was dirty blonde and very long and silky smooth, that flowed down the girls back, right into the small of it.

"And I'm Miho Moray," replied Miho. Her deep gray/black hair that was also worn in the same sort of fashion that Tyrney wore hers, just that hers was slightly longer, and she had bright sky blue eyes, not hazel.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you three. Now, how would you like to get started at the Academy? Lets say, determining your Dorms, perhaps?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(That night)

Tyrney stared out her dorm window. Miho and Vera weren't with her now. No, they had not gotten into the same dorm as she had. They were both in Ra Yellow together, probably sharing a dorm room together. As for herself, Tyrney had managed to get into Obelisk Blue after just 3 turns.

"Guess they're just not as talented as me," she said quietly to herself with a smile.

She closed her eyes and recalled how they had met one another in Duel Prep-School, and how misunderstood and very strange Miho had seemed to Tyrney and Vera…not that she still wasn't strange to them now, but that was beside the point.

Tyrney got into her pj's and slipped into to bed, folding her hands behind her head and staring up at her new blank ceiling.

_Well…we're finally here,_ she thought as she felt her eyes start to get heavy. Then the light bulb above her head went off.

_Hey!_ She reminded her self, _wasn't that guy we saw during our duel try-outs wearing blue too? What was his name? Chase? Chizz? Now he was C-U-T-E cute! _

She giggled quietly to her self before slowly drifting off into a quiet and soft slumber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(The next morning)

When Tyrney woke up the next morning her new school uniform was set out at the foot of her bed.

When she put them on and looked in the mirror she found that they actually fit quiet comfortable.

The top had no sleeves and had a collar that had to be turned up right, also the buckle that kept the top of the shirt together was right under the ending edge of the collar and wrapped around from her shoulders across her chest, and whatever shirt you were wearing on underneath the shirt was visible, or at least the top part of it was. And towards the bottom it buttoned again at the hemline. The top was snug on her and showed off her form rather…specifically. (A/N: sorry that's just how I saw it on Alexis/Asuka or what ever it is you all call her now)

As for the bottom, it was a skirt, as usual, that was also blue and kinda…short. But Tyrney didn't mind. As long as she had something to wear she was fine with whatever it was.

And the boots, she considered, where ankle boots and where also blue, and as the name said, only came up to just above her ankles before flaring out. And finally the arm-sleeves. She would have worn them…if she could, but they where only required to be worn for duels and when it was a little bit colder outside.

"Talk about style!" Tyrney said as she posed many times in her mirror before heading out of her room.

When she got down to the main room she saw almost no one still left in the girls dorm, so she guessed that she had slept in a bit. (A/N: just a bit!)

Eventually she found her way through the palace and managed to get to the school grounds.

Not long after she arrived there she met up with Miho and Vera, who where also in their school uniforms, except theirs was yellow not blue.

"What's sup, you two?" Tyrney asked.

"Nothing," Miho shrugged.

"Hi!" Vera said a little late.

Tyrney and Miho both just gave her a bland expression, and turned their attention back to the conversation.

_For someone extremely smart, Vera doesn't pay attention,_ Tyrney thought.

_I wonder what the food here tastes like, _thought Miho.

Miho, Tyrney, and Vera moved on from the situation and made their way into the building, amazed by how big it was inside. They soon found themselves wondering how in the world they where going to be able to find their way around the place, but eventually they where able to get around and with some help, they where able to figure out where they where suppose to be right now.

However, on their way there, they where trampled by a stampede of people going to different classes, or just playing tag.

After it had passed by, and the trio where sure they weren't going to be able to pri themselves off of the wall without some help from someone with a spatula, the last two people where coming up the hallway.

Tyrney was the first person to be able to recognize the one of the left. And by the time Miho and Vera recognized him, he was already standing in front of them and waiting for a hello.

But, however, Miho was the first one to say hi to him.

"Hi Cheese!"

Unfortunately. Tyrney's head fell into her hand as she groaned out of embarrassment.

Everyone was silent.

The guy in front of Miho, who was suppose to be Chazz, and not Cheese, stood there with a bewildered look on his face; and the guy standing beside him, who was suppose to be the weird guy with the strange country accent and the freaky hair-do, just stood there looking as though he was about to burst out laughing.

Miho still had that big smile on her face and her hand up to symbolize greetings; while Vera just had a mix of looks on her face: one was confusion, while another was worry, and then the last one was just plain blank.

"It's Chazz," Tyrney corrected.

Miho put her hand down and her smile faded to just a blank look. "Oh…"

**End episode one. **

**Announcer: Next time:**

**Miho: Our first class since we arrived here is turned into disaster as we find ourselves in the class of Dr. V. Crowler. And to make it worse, I have to sit up front!**

**Tyrney: Oh who cares about what happens to you! I get to sit behind Chazz!**

**Miho: hey! Just for that you can't play with Chazz's hair! **

**Tyrney: Aw man! C'mon, that's not fair, pleeeeeease! **

**Miho: A FAIR IS WHAT YOU TAKE YOU'RE KIDS TOO!**

**Vera: where am I gonna sit, Miho?**

**Miho: Anyways, tune in next time!**

**Vera: hey! You didn't answer my question!**


	2. Reason 2: Classes!

**Asuka: Here we go! Another chapter up for ya to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own YGO (GX) copy right 2007**

**Reason 2: "Classes!"**

The door to the classroom opened to reveal three young newbies. One was blonde (both mental and physical, no offence to you blondes out there), another was light brown, and the last was a somewhat gray/black. Two of the three wore yellow, while the last wore blue.

Dr. Crowler sneered at them for being late for class until he saw the girl in blue.

"Ahh, I see you've finally arrived, Ms.?"

Tyrney blinked and just stood there until Miho nudged her in the side to symbolize that he was talking to her.

"Oh! My name is Tyrney, Tyrney Johnson," she replied.

"I see. Well then Miss Johnson, why don't you take a seat up where the rest of my Obelisk Blues are sitting, and while you're at it you may sit anywhere you like," announced Dr. Crowler. Some of the other Obelisk Blues sneered in displeasure towards the new student because she had been lucky to earn that honor. But then their attention was turned back to the other two new girls down front. The new Ra Yellows.

Dr. Crowler also turned his attention back to the other two. "And as for you two, you can take a seat towards the front."

With that Miho ticked. "Hey! Aren't you gonna ask what are names are too?"

"Hmm? No, I don't think I will. After all you are in Ra Yellow, so why does it matter?"

As they walked by Miho murmured: "but-wipe."

Those who had heard this gasped and Dr. Crowler sent daggers at Miho.

"Well just for that, you can have a seat right here in front, Miss Cocky! In fact, why don't you sit right next to Jaden Yuki, you Ra Rubbish."

Miho slumped down in her seat next the Slifer Red and grunted. Miho turned to see where Tyrney and Vera had ended up, but only caught sight of Tyrney up top.

Tyrney had made herself snug in a seat right behind Chazz Princeton. Miho gaped with shock, while Tyrney just gave her a triumphant smile and waved at her, turning her attention back to Chazz within a second's time of waving. Miho watched as Chazz's face went fro emotionless to annoy as he felt Tyrney's eyes on the back of his head. Miho just rolled her eyes.

Miho turned back around and slammed her head into her arms on the desk.

_Well,_ she thought, _doesn't look like this is going to be such a great year after all._

(After class's end)

When time came for them to finally get out of class, Miho was the first one out of there. Apparently, luck had been on her side after all, because as it turned out, Dr. Crowler had wanted to talk to her at the end of class, but since she was the first one out, and completely trampled by the stampede of people heading off for free time (A/N: it's the last class of the day, until 5:00, and it's only 12:00 now for them.) there was no way he'd ever get the chance.

_Who wants detention on their first day anyways? _Miho thought to herself as she was pulled along by the traffic.

But since that fact had been true, Miho didn't see Vera and Tyrney again until a complete 5 minutes had passed, proving once and for all that you should never be the first one out of class.

"There she is!" Miho turned as she thought she heard Chazz speaking.

Tyrney and Vera turned as well, and indeed it was Chazz, along with his cockatoo-hair-style.

(A/N: I cannot get over his cockatoo-hair! It's so…weird! LOL…I think my desk chair is about to break…)

"Oh, hey, it's Cheese," Miho said jokingly. Chazz, apparently, wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Ha ha, very funny. Listen, newbie, I just wanted to let you know that when you're behind me, don't tug at my hair, or else I'll report you to Dr. Crowler!"

Miho blinked.

"…Huh?"

"Not you!" Chazz replied, "You! The Obelisk newbie!" He pointed to Tyrney. Tyrney got a guilty smile on her face and look over to the side.

"I guess it's just a habit," she said innocently.

Vera and Miho sweat-dropped.

"Yeah well it better not be a habit while I'm around! That hurts!" Chazz complained.

"Hehe! Sorry! It wont' happened again! I promise," Tyrney said. And with that, Chazz walked off.

After he was out of ear shot Vera said, "You where pulling at his hair?" The three started to walk again as they discussed what just happened.

"Nah! I wouldn't exactly call it tugging…" Tyrney tailed off.

"'Just-pulling-out-random-strands-from-the-back-of-his-head-while-he's-not-looking' is more like it," Miho muttered.

"What was that?" Tyrney said accusingly.

"Nothing," Miho said as she looked away with a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey, hey! I have an Idea," Vera suddenly said. "Why don't we go get something to eat at the Ra's cafeteria?"

"Hey yeah, I am getting kinda hungry," Miho said holding her stomach.

"Well I have an even better idea, why don't we go eat at the Obelisk Blues' Cafeteria? It'll be even better, I'm sure!"

With that decided they all went to the Obelisk Blue dorm and made their way to the Cafeteria. Once they had their food they all announced: "DIG IN!"

"Man, this is some good food you have here, Tyrney," Vera said

"Mffh!" Miho said with her mouth full of food. (Translation: "yeah!")

"Manners, Miho, manners!"

Miho took a minute to swallow her food, "What the hell are manners?"

Right at that moment, four familiar faces walked by. And it wasn't the comment that had caught their attention; it had been the foul language that was suddenly used in that comment. They where none other than the four famous people: Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion.

"Well," Bastion said, Miho and the others turned to look at him, "manners are a way or style of doing something in a polite way."

"Thank you, oh mighty walking dictionary," Miho said giving him a dissatisfied look.

Bastion just stood there.

Tierney whistled, "Burn…"

There was a pause. It seemed forever before anyone spoke.

"Well, while he does make comments like that often, I wouldn't exactly call Bastion a Walking Dictionary," Alexis said.

"Yeah, he's more like a walking Math book," Jaden laughed.

"That's not exactly helping there Jay," Syrus said innocently.

"Actually I'd rather prefer Algebra book if you don't mind, mean while, I'd like to see how good you are at anything,"-he paused to look down at Miho's plate-"well besides eating that is."

Miho ticked. "Well she can duel pretty well," Vera said in her happy tone.

"True," Tierney said behind her cup, "but that doesn't particularly mean that she is an excellent duelist,"-she paused to drink from her cup and put it down before point to Miho across the table in a mocking way and shouting-"only because I managed to get into Obelisk Blue in 3 turns!" At this point Tierney was already doing her Maniacal laugh.

"Well anyways," Alexis said, "I don't think we've quite meet yet," she said looking towards Miho and Vera.

"Oh, I'm Vera, Vera Norton," Vera said politely. "And this here is Miho," Vera added pointing to Miho behind her. Miho had her back turned to them and was busy trying to calm down and drink from her cola can; she mostly just gave Alexis a wave from behind.

Alexis leaned in toward Vera, "She's not too social, is she?"

"Well yeah she is, you just caught her while she was eating is all. Try her again later, like when she's done with class or something, and I'm sure she'll be more social," replied Vera, giving her friend a calm look. She smiled at the unknowing Miho. What a kind person she was…

**Not much of a cliffhanger, in fact I don't really think this is one. Ahh well. Doesn't bother me, I just couldn't think of anything more. Well, do review, I could really use them. **

**TTYL.**


	3. Reason 3: Boy Hunting!

**Asuka: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Reviews! And you guys really think that this is that funny? Ha! Well to tell you the truth I actually do laugh while I'm writing some of the parts. But I must admit, it's not at all that funny, and if you disagree with me other wise, then please do feel free to let me know, cause I'd like to debate that. (Don't worry it's not like I'm gonna yell at ya or ban ya from ever reading my story again, I'm just as zany and as misunderstood as some of you other peoples out there. Trust me, I just sit in bed and and type the thing, doesn't mean I don't read other stories...)**

**Anyways enough of my blabbing. **

**Cousin speaking: THANK GOD!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own...BUT I SHALL SOMEDAY!**

**Reason 3: "Boy Hunting!"**

"Coooooooooooooooool!"

"Yeah I know, it's it just the bestest?" Miho said triumphantly as she showed the others her new Guitar. She had just gotten it through cargo from her family.

"Man you get some of the strangest gifts, Mi," Tyerney said as she leaned up and scratched her head. Miho just gave her a annoyed look.

"I'd like to see you get something better," She challenged her.

"I bet I will! After all I turn 16 this year! Watch me get something totally awesome like a car or something," Tyrney said with her nose up in the air.

"Show off..." Miho complained under her breath, and promptly shut her Guitar case, even though Vera wasn't done inspecting Miho's new shinny black Guitar.

"Well let's get going, I told you guys we couldn't be long," Tyrney said as they started out of Miho's Dorm Room. They were already working on their second week of being there, and it was already a break day from classes. Tyrney had told them that she planned a little adventure for the trio and some of their new friends since their day was just starting. It was only 10:30 and they had plenty of time to get to the place that Tyrney seemed so triumphant about going too. (A/N: Hints the reason why Miho wanted to show them her new Guitar so she could show off and prove that she can be triumphant too...)

"So where is this place, Tyrney?" Vera asked.

"The Pool!" Tyrney said.

"What Pool!" Vera and Miho asked in unison. Out of the two weeks that they had been there they had never once seen a swimming pool. Just the ocean and the lake in from of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, but other than that and the school's Tap Water, that was the closest thing to a pool that they had.

"Tyrney, I'm not sure if you notcied, but there's not a pool for miles from here," Miho pointed out as Tyrney suddenly stopped, her back turned to the others.

Suddenly she slowly turned and faced the others with a "Oopsy" smile on her face. Just then Miho understood why she did that.

"AGGGRH! Tyrney we don't have any bathing suits!" The view was from the top, if you could imagine it, and the classic view of birds flying off because of fright showed up in the scene.

"Sorry, I completely forgot!" Tyrney said rubbing the back of her head, a sweat drop on the back of it.

Miho just got a look on her face that said, "why me?"

Vera just sighed and slumped, "Oh geez! Now what are we gonna bloody do? We cancled all of our plans because of you, and we don't even having anything to wear to swim, that was if we even had place to swim," she added that last part as a matter-of-factly kind of thing.

This made the clock in Miho's mind go **DING** as she suddenly realized that too.

But Tyrney beat her to words, "I know! Skinny Dipping!"

"How about 'NO!'" Miho said. She hit Tyrney in the back of the head because of her stupidity. "Idiot! It's not like we're the only ones going to this school! Somone would surely see us!"

Tyrney began to giggle under her breath and then she let her laughter gradually get louder and louder, until it got very high and she stopped on a sudden note, "That is where you are wrong my friend. You see, I found a place that NO ONE knows off! And that'll be where we swim for the day!"

"Ehh?" Miho and Vera said in unison. Tyrney was a very confusing person at some points. Miho slapped her forhead and said promtply, "OMG!"

"WTF mates!" Tyrney corrected.

Miho just hit her again.

------

"Okay, so lets get this right," Alexis said, "You wanna go skinny dipping in some deserted area that **you** found somewhere, because why now?"

"Because the genieus here forgot that we didn't have any bathing suits when she talked us into it; not to mention made us cancle our plans for the day," Miho said, slapping Tyrney on the shoulder while still looking at Alexis as she spoke.

"Y'know you can always just go to the Obelisk Blue hot springs right?" the three froze. Alexis was right. That wasn't skinny dipping, but still somewhat close. But since Tyrney seemed to be the only one down since her Skinny Dipping plan had been foiled, meanwhile the other two girls just gave a unison of "oooh! right!" and smiled at eachother.

"No, no, no..." Tyrney said in defeat.

Miho wrapped her arm around Tyrney in a just fasion, "Ha! Now who gets to be in triumph! Hmmm?" Miho already knew the answer to that question, but she just loved rubbing her friends nose in it anyways.

"Oh, Miho I almost forgot, I have a letter to you from someone. They put it in my locker at Gym for some reason, it's asgined to you," Alexis said reaching into her back pocket and handing Miho the letter.

Miho blinked at it a couple of times before taking the letter and opening it up.

"Dear Miho," she read on after pausing to look up at the others:

_You Probably don't know who I am, but that's why I'm writing you this letter. _

_Life is like a Game, Mio my sweet, and for a long time Duel Mosters was my only game. But I saw you the other day in your awesome outfit and your hair put up in that cute pony tail of yours. I see now that my only game is you. I write this to you because I wish to tell you that you are a very beautiful person with an awesome since of style. I saw you duel the other day...you looked so hot beating that one guy! _

_I took me forever to learn your name although. _

_Very few people know you, you must be shy? _

_But never you fear, Mio my woman, thou shal not be shy around I!_

_Excuse my speeling errors if you find any, I am not too good with gramer, though I am in Obelisk Blue. You duel well, Mio. Very well Indeed. Plus you look hot up on stage..._

_Love, _

_Ever yours:_

_Annonmous! 3_

_PS--I shall remain annonmous until I decided for you Mio, my love!_

Miho gave the letter a sickining look. "What the hell!"

Tyrney just laughed a she poked Miho's cheek and began twisting her finger on that spot saying, "Ooo! Miho, I think you've tailed you're self a dog!"

Miho just gave her another annoied look that told her to back off.

"I better not have! He mispelled 'spell' for Heaven's sake! And 'anonmous'...AND MY NAME!" Miho shouted with dismay. Whoever this guy was he both very high on himself and on her. "Argh!"

_Man, Miho's right, _thought Vera as she read over Miho's admier's letter.

"Geez, and he's in Obelisk Blue?" Tyrney said with a laugh.

"Who do you think it is, Alexis," Miho said with water falls running down her cheeck.

"Nobody that I can think of, though I do have a hunch...but usually my brother is only like that with guys that he tried to set up with me," this made everyone pause.

Miho said nothing to that so Tyrney did, "SO he's a gay pansy!"

"No he's not a Gay Pansy! That's my older brother you're talking about," Alexis said as she blushed bright red. Then she stormed off leaving the three be.

"Nice job, Tyrney, now there goes our referance book!" Miho said as she shot Tyrney beside her a fuming glare; daggers in her eyes slowly getting sharper.

Tyrney paid her comment no mind and just turned back to Miho with a smile on her face saying, "So you wanna go Skinny Dipping?"

"IDIOT!" Once agina the scene of outside the dorm where the whole Ra Yellow building seemed to shake as you heard a very loud thud symbolizing Tyrney falling to the ground due to the impact.

But of course leave it to one of them to forget that their door has been open to Miho's dorm room this whole time...

-----------

Speaking of secret admiers and strang likings, Tyrney seemed to be in that situation herself. You see not but two days ago, she ran into a young man that knew her all too well: Chazz Princeton.

True, Tyrney loved to play with his hair during class when she thought he wasn't noticing anything, but she still respected him as a duelist.

"What's up, Chazzy-poo!" Yeah...right. (A/N: For those of you who didn't get it, I mean she doesn't respect him at all...except for maybe his good looks. My friend Tierney (whom 'Tyrney' is based off of): Hey! Back off! Me: Tehe! devil horns)

"Nice duel yesterday," Chazz said, complately disreguarding what Tyrney had just called him.

"Thanks!" Tyrney said. Then she walked quickly past him, Chazz not having time to react, and before he knew it she was behind him playing with his hair once more to occupy herself.

"What is it with you and my hair!" Chazz complained as he turned swiftly to look Tyrney in the eyes.

When he turned she gave him an innocent look saying, "You're hair was messed up, I was just fixing it."

Chazz Princeton was not one to usually blush because of a girl (besides Alexis if you watch the show) but somehow he did this time. He looked away from her, closing his eyes doing so. "Just don't do it again okay?"

Just then he felt her brush aside some hair on his face, "You shouldn't wear your hair in your eyes so much! You can see your face better if you move it off to the side," she said giving him a care-free smile and a even sweeter tone of voice.

"Well see ya," she said as she dashed off around him, explaining that she had to go and meet someone then.

Chazz turned and watched her leave, seeing her run down the hall and turn the corner in swift movements. He looked down as he thought, _Something must be wrong with that girl...Something must be wrong with me!_

---------

Well anyways, moving on, it seemed that their plan for Skinny Dipping was obviously foiled, although they did manage to get more people to come with them this time.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" As Miho and Vera sooned learned--not they didn't already know it, and why in the world they let her do it was well beyond me-- it is bad to appoint Tyrney with teh job of gathering more people for a trip to the hot springs...

"I couldn't help it! I just had to bring them...you don't mind do you?" Tyrney said with her innocent smile that had more evil in it than a guy's diary.

"THEY'RE GUYS!" Miho yelled more. It was true. You see, when Miho and Vera sent Tyrney off to go get some more people they never once expected that she would return with 3 guys and only one other girl.

Vera looked up to the sky and said, "What did I do to deserve this? Whatever it was: I'm Sorry!"

"Oh I know what you did wrong!" Tyrney perked up, but Miho stopped her.

"Don't you even bother answering that question!" she said before she turned and faced the guys. Tyrney had somehow managed to get three guys, but from the looks of it, Miho was kind of glad that they were seperated because Tyrney brought Jaden adn Syrus, since Chumley was still asleep (but of course!) and since Chazz refused to do so. SO then who was the other guy?

"Alright, listen up boys, for starters I--" then Miho saw him. The third boy.

Zane Tuesdale.

Miho automatically started to stare. How in the world had Tyrney, of all people, managed to get ZANE! to come to the hot springs with them?

Tyrney smiled a devilish smile as she saw the look on Miho's face--an obviously look of admieration--and poked her in the side. She did the one reaction that she always had when someone poked her in the side, she jumped up holding her side, making a funny sort of 'eep' noise as she did so.

"As my friend was trying to say: We're all going to the hot springs at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Since I was foiled for my Ski--" Miho and Vera both tackled Tyrney before she could finsih that sentence.

"No you idiot! If you tell them that then we'll have to beat them over the head so they'll stop thinking about it!" Miho said as she covered Tyrney's mouth with one hand while keeping her hands behind her back with the other, her knees keeping Tyrney's body down to the ground.

Vera got up and tried to explain the situation now, "Basically we go there, have fun, and then come back, alright?"

Man, that was a lot more simpler!

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Syrus asked.

"Good question Sy, then we can all swim together," when Jaden said this, Miho's head shot up in Zane's direction, and she got that fangirlish look on her face, heart shaped eyes and a small bit of jrool coming out of her mouth as she imagined Zane with nothing but his bathing suit shorts on and a six-pack. (A/N: HOOOOOOT! wipes jrool from mouth and continues writing) Tyrney took this opertunity to get up.

"That's actually not a half bad idea Syrus," said Zane.

"Yeah tell me about it," Miho said, that fangirlish look still on her face. Then Tyrney poped up and ruined it.

"Ahh but there's a problem with that suggestion, my friends, because we don't have bathing suits..." Tyrney said, looking oddly happy and triumphant about that.

"Well I have some old bathing suits one of you could maybe wear. And I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind lending you an extra pair of their bathing suit bottom and you could jsut wear a black T-shirt on over them," Alexis suggested when Tyrney mention their bathing suit problem once more.

"Snap!" Tyrney said as she snapped ehr fingers. Vera and Miho just jumped for joy.

"Ooo; before I forget Alexis," Vera said, "What size is that bathing suit of your that you said doesn't fit you anymore?"

"Huh? Oh it's a bikini so I guess it'll fit probably all of you," Alexis said.

"Oh cause I just wanted to make sure, y'know since Miho couldn't possibly fit into a tankini or even a one-piece that was your size...seeing as to how she's smal enough as it is," Vera laughed.

Actually it was true. Though Miho was 14 and a very fierce person, she was a tad bit short. If you stood her next to Jaden--not including his hair which adds on about another inch or two--then she was only as tall as him. Which believe it or not wasn't at all that tall right then. Seeing as to how Jaden is only 5'6 1/2 so really she's not as tall as him, she's only 5'6. (Syrus is 5'4 not including his hair.)

"Shut up! I'm still growing!" Miho said, angry that this had happened...again, but this time it was more important she was in front of Zane now.

"That's okay, Mi, I'm sure your secret admier wouldn't mind of your hight, after all it seems that all's he sees in you is your "hotness" as he calls it," Tyrney said as she rested her arm on Miho's shoulder as if it were an arm-rest.

"You have 5 seconds to loose that arm or I'm gonna get rid of it for you!" Miho threatened.

"Oh, you have a secret admirer?" Jaden said, leaning in, "Who is it? Do you know yet?"

"No Jaden, for if I did there would be two things on my list accomplished for today, one: I would know who he is, and two: they'd proabably be gettin lessons on grammer and spelling from me since they don't even know how to spell my name!"

"Isn't it spelt 'M-i-o'?" Syrus asked. Miho slapped her forehead and brought her hand down her face slowly.

"Maybe it's Syrus then..." Vera said.

"CAN WE JUST GO TO THE FLIPPEN BEACH ALREADY!"

-------------

"Finally," Vera said happily as they reached the beach, Tyrney and Vera wearing some of the old pairs of the guy's swim shorts and a dark T-shirt on as well. As planned, and since Miho was the first one to claim it, she got Alexis's old bikkini, which actually fit her pretty well. It was just her size, and she didn't even have to stuff the cups, since Alexis had made the misteak of bringing her old one thinking it was her new one, and boy was Miho happy about that.

Tyrney, being the care-free and child person that she is, immediately headed for the water, along with Jaden and Syrus following her. Alexis set up the stuff and Zane helped her, Vera just taking her time to get to the water, enjoying the sight of the sea and the guys of course.

While Zane was sticking the umbrella in the ground, he himself wearing a white T-shirt, though not a big one, and while Alexis was just setting down the towels, she noticed Miho walking by in her dark blue bikini. "Where are you going, Miho?" she asked as Miho walked by.

Miho turned a looked at for a moment, a seperate towel in her hands and a pair of sun glasses on her head, "I'm gonna try to tan before I get into the water, hopfully I wont burn like usual," then she turned and left.

"I don't see how she can possible get a tan, that girl's as white as snow," Alexis said putting her hand on her hips and watching Miho walk away from their little set up.

"Well she did say that she was going to try to get a tan, so I'm guessing this isn't her first time trying to get one, Lex" Zane said after sitting down on the towel.

Alexis looked back at him for a moment then turned back to watch Miho set her towel down and put her sun glasses on before lying down on the towel. "I guess...but I'm going to laugh when she gets super burned because she fell asleep on the towel..."

Meanwhile, someone else was observing Miho at the moment, amazingly well aware of what Alexis had just said, "Oh trust me, she probably won't fall asleep, not after _I_ get down there..." The figure moved his binoculars to Miho lying on the towel, "Hello, Miho...you're looking super hot today..."

------------

**Man if that happened to me I'd being throwing a fit. Though if it was someone hot like Zane or someone then yeah I wouldn't complain, but I think the spying and the secretly planning to make me fall in love with them is just a bit much. If you have a guess to who it is, then you can put it in the review if you like, but I must warn you, I love to read spoilers, so I already know about Alexis's brother (not that he's the annonmous one, I'm just describing him for you for the next chapter) and how he acts, and for those of you that don't then I think you'll be spoiled in the next chapter cause I'm going to try my best to get him perfect! Well please review, alot of you like this story and I'm surprised that I've gotten so many hits on this story but ALMOST NO ONE IS REVIEWING! For those of you who are, thanks a lot! Most of your review make me laugh, what with the threatening and the wanting a riot because of non-immediate updation, so keep up the good work!**

**Well, ttyl peoples, I have to go work on the next chapter...If I can remember what it's about...**


End file.
